


Synopsis: Nowhere to Run

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Meta, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-31
Updated: 2003-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-18 07:02:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11869083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Synopsis: Nowhere to Run

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Nowhere To Run

**NOWHERE TO RUN**

Dennis Berry shot this one full of mist and murk, as if to emphasize the cloudy nature of its dilemma. 

MacLeod and Immortal Colonel Everett Bellian both value honor and justice. The question asked by this episode is... _whose_ honor, and _whose_ justice is to be served? Bellian's daughter was raped. Is he concerned with vindicating _her_ honor or _his own?_ Should the guilty man be brought to justice in a court of law-as MacLeod wants-or should justice be served by a quick bullet-Bellian's way? Must The Game now settle this? 

This episode-as do many HL episodes-underscores the relevant topic of personal responsibility-how it relates to WHAT and HOW we teach our children. Children learn to be responsible by being held accountable for their actions. Actions have consequences. Some good, others bad. 

The son, Mark, and the daughter, Lori act in ways that bring pain to others and themselves. How much blame is theirs? How much belongs to their parents? Moreover, how often do we see the term, 'justice' used to mask personal pride and vengeance? 

Highlander always makes you think! 

**_New Characters:_**

**COLONAL EVERETT BELLIAN** \- Immortal, with a military sense of honor and a strict code of 'an eye for an eye' justice. 

**LORI BELLIAN** \- his mortal step-daughter, an unfortunate victim of rape. 

**ALLAN ROTHWOOD** \- An old friend of Tessa's, a career diplomat, coming back to settle down in his old château. 

**MARK ROTHWOOD** \- His spoiled and privileged son. 

* * *

A Road outside Paris 

As she trudges the road,   
Her manner's forlorn,   
Her face badly bruised,   
Her dress newly torn,   
She recalls and re-lives-   
The recent occurrence-   
That started as love,   
Terminated in violence. 

A car stops beside her,   
And without much ado-   
'Lori! What happened!   
Who _did_ this to you!'   
'Dad...I was _raped,_   
I _tried_ to say 'NO'!'   
'What's his name?' he demands.   
His grip hurts her so. 

The Rothwood Château 

They are moving back in-   
To the family château,   
Tessa's friend from her childhood,   
With son, Mark, in tow.   
His name's Allan Rothwood,   
A career diplomat,   
Mark's near Richie's age,   
A spoiled diplo- _brat!_

Tess brought Mac and Richie,   
Happy greetings radiate.   
Mark's attracted to Tess-   
But she soon sets him straight.   
Taking hold of Mac's arm-   
'I am well spoken for,'   
Allan thinks Mark and Richie-   
Might find some rapport. 

Mark's less than thrilled-   
With the home of his p're,   
'Draughty old ruins,   
In the midst of nowhere.   
The cows have more style-   
Than the women do here,   
And the cows' legs are better,'   
He declares with a sneer. 

Mark makes no attempt,   
To conceal his disdain.   
Richie does not intrigue him,   
His tastes are too plain.   
Mark is much more important-   
Than poor Richie Ryan,   
After all, he's Mark Rothwood,   
The diplomat's scion. 

Outside the Château 

Mac feels a strong Buzz-   
There's an Immie nearby him.   
He exits the house-   
To identify him,   
The fog's thick and murky,   
Then... out of the mist,   
Strides a powerful man-   
That cannot be dismissed. 

Colonel Everett Bellian,   
Acting haughty and rude-   
Spurns Mac's introduction,   
He is in a foul mood.   
'You are _not_ my objective,   
I have come for Mark Rothwood,   
He raped my stepdaughter,   
This kid is a no-good!' 

' _Around_ you or _through_ you-   
I will seize him today.   
Turn him over to me,   
And I'll be on my way.'   
MacLeod must confirm-   
Bellian's grave allegation,   
The colonel retreats,   
Planning his operation. 

Richie has _had_ it!   
'Mac, when do we leave?'   
Mac questions Rich,   
'Richie, what is your peeve?'   
Rich: 'I'm ready to take-   
This spoiled jerk apart!'   
'Rich, you'll wait your turn-   
In line, if you're smart.' 

Inside the Château 

Mac confronts Mark,   
He must learn the truth!   
Other lives may be forfeit-   
Due to this callous youth.   
' _Did you rape her?_ ' Mac shouts,   
Throwing Mark to the wall,   
Mark insists, 'They are lying,   
It was not me at all!' 

'When they see that you're wealthy-   
People start acting funny,   
Her boyfriend gets her pregnant-   
And they try to get money.   
It happens quite often,   
Her story is fake,   
They have the wrong guy,   
'They made a MISTAKE!' 

Flashback-France 1815, Highland Regiment 

Firing squad's in formation-   
For a field execution,   
The young soldier pleads-   
The unjust prosecution.   
'I followed my orders,   
I _never_ deserted!'   
Not one cares enough-   
To see his death averted. 

Thund'ring over the field-   
MacLeod's riding toward him,   
'There's been a MISTAKE!   
Don't SHOOT!' They ignore him.   
He shields the poor lad,   
Will they stop for his sake?   
Bullets rip through them both,   
Mac's last words...' _a mistake._ ' 

Present Day-Still Outside the Château 

Mac suggests they deliver-   
Mark to the police.   
Bellian scoffs at this offer,   
'You will have no peace,   
The safety of all-   
That are in the château-   
Is now in YOUR hands.'   
And he turns to go. 

Inside the Château 

Mac's group is surrounded-   
By a force, mercenary,   
Well armed and prepared-   
To storm Rothwood's sanctuary.   
Mac can see they are serious.   
He's out gunned, out manned,   
There is sure to be bloodshed-   
If he takes a stand. 

Allan's jeep's parked outside,   
Mac beseeches, 'Let's go!'   
Allan proves reticent,   
He won't leave the château,   
Tessa: 'Listen to Duncan...   
No further delays.'   
But, too late! As they exit,   
Bellian's launched his grenades! 

When they're forced back inside-   
Mac assumes firm command.   
'Since we do not have guns,   
We will use what's at hand.'   
First order of business-   
Is a strong barricade.   
All doors and windows,   
Secure must be made. 

Trip wires and a bear trap,   
Yards of rope to uncoil,   
A blowtorch, buzz saw blade,   
Quickly, Tessa boils oil.   
But the most potent weapon-   
With which they're endowed,   
Is the wartime experience-   
Of Duncan MacLeod 

'My son didn't _do_ it!'   
Mac: 'THEY think he DID!'   
Allan's grateful that Duncan-   
Is protecting his kid.   
Mark lets slip to Richie-   
A comment that shows-   
He DID rape the girl,   
Mark and Rich come to blows. 

Bellian call out his orders,   
From siege to invasion-   
But MacLeod's ingenuity-   
Tips the equation.   
Their traps prove quite lethal,   
(Those dead men can't dance),   
'We got lucky,' Mac says,   
'That will be our last chance.' 

Outside 

Lori: 'Dad, take me home!   
It's about YOU, not me,   
Your vengeance is vanity,   
_Please,_ let this _be_...   
You'll be lost to me too-   
If they send you to prison,   
Let me call the police,   
Please change your decision.' 

Inside the Château 

Allan must face the truth,   
Mark's morals are shoddy.   
'Did you rape her,' he asks?   
Mark: 'She's a nobody!   
She was asking for it,   
It was part of her game',   
'She said, 'NO' shouts Tess,   
'YOU must take the blame.' 

Outside 

Allan sees that his son-   
Must stand trial for this rape.   
Against Duncan's wishes-   
They try to escape.   
Mac kicks some more booty-   
But Allan is shot.   
He lies near to death,   
_Now_ his son is distraught. 

Inside 

On the phone with Everett Bellian-   
Mac gives one last try,   
'Stop this insanity,   
No one else has to die!'   
He'll rely on his sword-   
To stop this egoist,   
With a last glance at Tess,   
He walks out in the mist. 

Mark runs out as well,   
He took Richie's gun-   
After knocking Rich out,   
Gee, this guy is fun!   
Rich recovers, finds Lori,   
Through the haze, they go dashing.   
They follow the sound-   
Of Immortals' swords clashing. 

'Let this madness be over,   
Your vendetta...forsake it'   
Bellian offers his head,   
But MacLeod will not take it.   
As Mac's sword is lowered,   
Through the mist now emerging-   
Come Lori and Mark....   
Somber figures converging. 

Mark's gun's aimed at Mac,   
'Do it! _Kill him!_ ' he shrieks,   
'Put the gun down,' shouts Mac-   
As toward Mark he streaks.   
Lori has a gun, too-   
Aimed at Mark, straight ahead,   
'Lori, DON'T!' Bellian shouts.   
He's ignored, Mark falls dead. 

MacLeod sits, heartbroken,   
Mark is dead, Allan's dying.   
Bellian's men killed...for what?   
His revenge satisfying?   
Though, weary, exhausted-   
He yet ponders deeply...   
How can some people-   
Hold life so cheaply? 

Peace, Emit   
© 2001-2003 

**_Under the Kilt_ from Highlander: The Official Site : **

David Abramowitz, Creative Consultant   
'This was a Dennis Berry episode. I wrote it because we had no other script, we were in trouble, we needed one. I wrote it in three days and I needed to do a bottle show and something that took place in one location so that we could deliver it cheaper. But asking Dennis Berry to deliver something cheaper, at the time, was like asking a kleptomaniac not to steal your mother's jewels. So this episode, which was supposed to be cheaper, winded up costing a great deal of money because of Dennis Berry, who is a wonderful director and with whom I fought much of the time.' 

**Don Paonessa, Creative Consultant, Post Production**   
'Dennis shot this and, as I recall, there was a rape that was shot in a lot of detail for television, so we had to make that work.' 

~ The Hunters   
  
---


End file.
